


When Two People Love Eachother Very Much....

by gxnseys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bro bonding, Canon-Compliant, F/M, anakin is such a fckn virgin, obi-wan is just like - so tired, what is this, why did i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxnseys/pseuds/gxnseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as the four times Obi-Wan had "the talk" with Anakin, and the one time that Anakin didn't need it</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two People Love Eachother Very Much....

**Author's Note:**

> this story is just... god i don't know. Please enjoy it, i did have fun writing it and i thought the idea of Obi-Wan having to explain all this stuff to Anakin would be kinda funny - this also my first starwars fic so like i hope everybody is in character

Anakin was 11 when he asked the first time.

He was laying in his assigned cot, thin, homespun blankets tucked up around his underarms, staring up at his mentor with big, blue eyes. Obi-Wan was seated on the edge of his bed, telling him goodnight, and tucking him in (this kind of coddling was not smiled upon, but Obi-Wan felt the boy needed it.)

Obi-Wan laughed the question off nervously, thinking perhaps he should send the boy down to the archives to find out himself? Maybe simply to ignore what he had asked was the right coarse of action. Jedi didn't necessarily need to know, did they?

Anakin cleared his throat, assuming he had not been heard the first time.

"How are babies made?" He asked again, his voice clear and strong, small nose scrunched in determination to have the answer to his question.

Obi-Wan shushed him instantly, accompanied by a gentle nod of the head, his hands folded in his lap. Anakin seemed to have not been sleeping well lately, and missed his mother terribly, two things that concerned Obi-Wan a little. It'd been a year, yet the boy still cried for his mother in his sleep, and sometimes he wanted to stay in bed all day with horrible homesickness.

Light from Coruscant's moons filtered in from the square window above Anakin's head and contoured the lines of his face to look solemn and old, almost sage-like. This made the Jedi master want to chuckle.

"Obi-Wan, _how are babies made?_ " Anakin repeated, raising himself up on his elbows and blinking at his mentor.

Obi-Wan frowned, and wished he was somewhere else. Perhaps meditating? Maybe taking a hot bath, anything else but this.

The older man patted the boy's hand, thinking he should have left before the child had had time to ask any questions at all.

Truthfully, he only had a limited knowledge of the act, and thought maybe he was not the best person for this question. But seeing as though he might be the only one who Anakin trusted enough to ask, he caved.

"Well, when... are you _sure_ your mother never told you this?" Obi-Wan questioned desperately.

Anakin shook his head, frowning. "She told me that when two people love each other very _very_ much, and they wish really hard, that a baby shows up on their doorstep... but, but I don't believe that. Do _you_ believe that, Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. He wished that babies did show up on doorsteps, so he wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"No, Anakin, I don't" he agreed, masking his face with one of complete professional coolness. "But it is a little something like that."

He took a deep breath.

"To make babies, you need a woman and a man, and they...well, they need to be old enough, Anakin, and if they both care for each other very much and they both are consenting, well..." Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck. He supposed the best way to go about it was the complete truth, no ' _special cuddling_ ' lines or loose phrases. "They can undress and they can have sex."

Anakin made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, sticking out his tongue a little. "That sounds awful."

"Mmmm" Obi-Wan agreed, not without a hint of humour.

Suddenly, that seemed like all the information Anakin had needed. "Goodnight Master Kenobi."

On that note he curled up and turned around, facing the wall. His eyes were shut when Obi-Wan leaned forward to see, and in relief he ran a hand through the sides of his own hair, just starting to grow out from his departed Padawan days.

"Crisis avoided" he whispered to himself, standing and making his way to the door.

"What was that Master?" Anakin asked, turning over in his bed.

"Nothing. I said ' _goodnight Anakin'_."

Obi-Wan rushed out of the room so fast he dropped his lightsaber.

* * *

 

Anakin was 16 the next time he asked, and Obi-Wan was caught off guard yet again.

They were in the middle of a duel with a particularly aggressive tribe on the planet Gamorr, standing back to back, their lightsabers flashing in the darkness that enveloped the swampy planet for 36 hours at a time. Obi-Wan had long since sunken several inches into the mud, any attempts to free his feet involving him losing his boots to the greenish muck.

"Master, why do I keep thinking about Padmé?"

Obi-Wan ceased the ardent tugging on his legs to glance at his Padawan learner for a moment, face screwed up in determination. " _The senator?_ "

A rouge warrior came bounding out of the darkness towards Anakin, tomahawk raised above its head, and with a sharp stroke of his lightsaber he cut it down with ease. "The senator for Naboo, yes. Padmé Amidala."

Obi-Wan pried one leg free. "The one you met when you were _ten_?" He demanded, arching backwards onto his knuckles as an attacking Gamorrean sailed over his head. "When she was queen?"

"Yes" Anakin said exasperatedly, starting to sink into the swamp himself. "I cannot stop thinking of her. _All the time_ , as well. I can't help remembering her face," _shhoom_ "her smile," _voosh_ "her laugh," _zhooo_ "the way her lips formed words-"

"Anakin, not to be rude" Obi-Wan interrupted, "but I require some assistance in the immediate nature."

Anakin turned, watching with a evil grin as Obi-Wan began to sink quicker, down to his upper thighs in mud. The Jedi stared up at his apprentice with a deadpan expression as he wriggled his hips and realised just how much bigger Anakin had actually gotten, almost as tall as himself. He'd become almost a foot taller in the last year, heightening so quickly and alarmingly fast that the Jedi council were refusing to give him anymore new robes, considering he kept growing out of his others in the shoulders and legs. It had made Obi-Wan rather proud, if he was honest.

He supposed he saw Anakin as a little brother, or perhaps even sometimes when he was feeling sentimental, like a son. The Jedi frowned upon attachment, but when you'd known a child since they were young and watched them grow beside you, it was only human nature for you to want to protect them and care for them. At least, that's how Obi-Wan liked to look at it.

"Don't just stand there, Anakin!" Obi-Wan burst out, his hips going under. He wiggled his toes far beneath the soil and shivered at the disgusting wet feeling on his feet. "Help me."

"Surely you can get yourself out Master" Anakin laughed, taking stance as a number of pig-faced trolls came barreling towards the two Jedi, intent on harm.

"Surely I cannot. I'm chest deep in filth and dirt, and all you can talk about is someone you met 6 years ago!"

It appeared Anakin had forgotten about his earlier question, and suddenly, on being reminded of it, glanced down at Obi-Wan expectantly as he fought the attackers.

"Why _do_ I think of her constantly Obi-Wan? It's almost everyday"

Briefly, a conversation long since repressed in his mind resurfaced, and Obi-Wan Kenobi recalled the first time he'd had to have _the talk_ with his Padawan. _Well, when two people love each other very much..._

"We don't have time for this, I'll tell you later. Get me out" Obi-Wan instructed as Anakin cut the hand off of a beast.

"So you _do_ know!" Anakin laughed, showing no fear in the face of attackers, even if they carried more weapons than himself and wore armour.

"I don't know! Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'm not in your head, am I!"

Finally, Anakin took a few seconds to reach down and hoist his master up by the armpits, fighting against the pull of the earth and the rain that had begun to batter down.

"It's almost like an ache" Anakin went on, despite the eye roll of Obi-Wan. "Inside my stomach or something, and when I think of her my-"

"Anakin, focus!" Obi-Wan yelled, striking down another assault a second before it hit his Padawan.

They fought side by side for awhile, speaking in the silent language of the force and of movement, guarding each others backs and slicing their lightsabers through the darkness in great arcs of brilliant light. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel very slightly distracted though, mulling over what he'd answer Anakin.

Why _had_ the boy been thinking about the former queen of Naboo? He supposed it could be explained that she may have been the first girl Anakin had ever met and established a relationship with. Even maybe the first girl he may have been infatuated by. He might have been feeling sentimental for his childhood, or maybe he longed for that kind of connection with someone... with a _girl_.

Finally, cutting down the last warrior with a yell of anger, Anakin turned to his mentor and lifted his shoulders into a quick shrug, waiting for answers. Obi-Wan let his lightsaber power down before sighing and putting his hands on his hips, effectively further dirtying his creme coloured robes.

"When a boy reaches a certain age he begins noticing girls" Obi-Wan told him stiffly, watching as Anakin nodded.

The embarrassment of the conversation seemed lost on the boy, whereas Obi-Wan felt a flush rise on his chest from chagrin.

"Go on" Anakin pressed. His face was barely visible in the dark, now that they didn't have their lightsabers to light up the area, and Obi-Wan felt himself grow uncomfortable under his apprentices hopeful gaze.

"Well you're obviously noticing... Senator Amidala..." Obi-Wan said, trailing off at the bizarreness of the situation. "And that can make you feel things, where you don't... _usually_."

Anakin nodded, pressing his lips firmly together and glancing down at the mud. "That _is_ what's happening to me. But, why, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, his eyebrows set in a straight line, eyes narrowed, the edges of his mouth pointed down. "We don't have time for this - lets get back to the ship-"

"No!" Anakin demanded suddenly, lurching forward and gripping his teacher's forearms tightly. "Please... Obi-Wan, you're...you're the only person I can ask. I don't know who else to go to."

Looking down at Anakin's grip on him, Obi-Wan casually slipped his arms out of his hold and straightened his sleeves. "If you must know Anakin, you are feeling bizarre because your body wants to make babies."

Anakin recoiled from Obi-Wan like a spring, and scrunched up his face.  
"What?" Anakin asked, looking at the older man like he had lost his mind. He seemed almost offended, and Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"You asked Anakin, I'm simply telling you the truth" he explained, starting to begin their walk back to the ship, his boots making a sucking sound every time they pulled away from the mud.

"But that's absurd, Master, Jedi don't have children" Anakin scoffed, following behind him with more grace and less sinking. "And even if I _wasn't_ a Jedi, I don't want children right now."

Obi-Wan frowned, the ' _right now_ ' in Anakin's sentence concerning him. He could sense sometimes Anakin's general discomfort with the laws of the Jedi, a sensation Obi-Wan had never experienced himself. Anakin wanted the force, and all the honour that came with being a Jedi knight, but he craved physical affection and he enjoyed forming attachments, as well as being loved and loving others. These were things Jedi forbade, and the idea that Anakin considered having children a possible part of his future was unsettling.

"Well, your body doesn't know you are a Jedi, and making a baby is on its agenda" Obi-Wan said, entirely fed up with the conversation. He was tired and filthy, and wanted to board the ship and shower. "But you mustn't pay it much heed, Anakin. Jedi are above these things, meditate more regularly and the feelings should pass."

"But I don't want them to pass" Anakin protested, his footsteps clunking up the metal gangplank onto the ship. Obi-Wan stopped walking and turned, giving him a judgemental look-over. Anakin was quick to backtrack, raising his hands into the air in front of him.

"I mean, of course I do. It's just, sometimes it's kind of exciting" he admitted as his master began to walk again.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more.

"If you can come out of a full scale attack from a pack of Gamorreans and say that finding a woman attractive is what's thrilling than maybe we should be having a different talk" Obi-Wan sighed, finally sitting down on a comfortable, cushioned seat near the control panel.

Obi-Wan couldn't remember who he'd had the talk with when he was younger, and he was having trouble recalling being that interested in it all, if he was honest. He supposed Qui-Gon was the one who told him, and he was sure his old master had executed it much better than himself had.

"Do girls also feel like this?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan threw up his hands in exasperation, widening his eyes. "Of course they do!"

He sensed a great presence of questioning in the Force surrounding Anakin, and the bright look in his eyes told him the same story.

He wished they would stop talking.

"I know you are annoyed at me, Master" Anakin grinned, continuing to talk. "Don't worry, I have only one question left; do _you_ ever feel like this?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, lying. Of course he did, he was a human, but better not to tell Anakin, lest he normalise it and go chasing his desires like the reckless boy he was. Jedi or no Jedi, there would be no stopping him once he decided he wanted something.

"Maybe a few times in my adolescence, if that, but I meditated and focused on my training, and I never felt them again"

Lies, all lies.

Anakin looked slightly crestfallen when he turned back to the controllers, and they did not speak again as the ship took off with a shudder, leaving the atmosphere smoothly and soundly.

Obi-Wan drifted in and out of sleep, slumped over his chest with his arms crossed, occasionally waking when they hit a bump or made a sharp swerve.

He was just starting to fall back into a slumber once more when he heard Anakin talk to himself, thinking Obi-Wan was asleep.

"Babies" he scoffed quietly, spreading a hand across his lower stomach. "I couldn't take care of a _baby_."

Obi-Wan hastily shut his eyes and dreamt of a shower, shoving the catastrophically ridiculous image of Anakin running around after little toddlers out of his head with vigour.

* * *

 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out, wading through a sea of waist high life-forms, his lightsaber glowing in the dim lights of the club. They'd been ambushed in the city, as a result leaving Obi-Wan injured and Anakin kidnapped. While the Jedi was sure that his apprentice could take care of himself in these types of situations, he was beginning to panic, having not heard from him for over two hours.

His own lightsaber held in one hand, and his Padawan's in the other, Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed past people, his anxiety rising to the point of hysteria. "Anakin?" He yelled again over the thumping, pulsating music, his voice somewhat lost in the roar of the nightclub.

"Anakin Skywalker! If I find you dallying off in here I swear by the Force I'll kill you _myself_!"

No one payed Obi-Wan a large amount of attention as he yelled curses at nothing, or when he slumped down onto a vacant sofa-chair and clipped Anakin's lightsaber to his belt, pressing his free hand to the flowing wound on his shoulder, received from a blaster shot curtesy of the attackers. He was in too much pain to fully access the force to sense where Anakin was, and even if he wasn't, the music was disrupting his inner monologue to the point where he couldn't think straight. He couldn't even remember what their assailants had looked like.

"Are you a Jedi Knight?"

Obi-Wan looked up at a pretty purple face, completely not in the mood to answer things about his profession that often entailed questions about what it felt like to have met _The_ Master Yoda.

"No" Obi-Wan said.

The woman looked startled, but still determined. She was different from the native inhabitants of this planet, who stereotypically came up to Obi-Wan's elbows in height, and had green, pocked skin with an extra set of eyes on their foreheads. No, this woman was human-like in shape, with a face and two arms, her only exceptions incredibly long limbs and purple skin, fair lilac markings swirling on either side of her eyes and trailing up her hands.

"Well, I know you're a Jedi" she said, accent unrecognisable. Obi-Wan could get enough of a Force reading off her to know she was not sober, and the size of her pupils and twitching of her fingers said the same.

"You will leave me alone, and not come back" Obi-Wan said, waving his bloodied hand in the air frivolously towards the woman.

She blinked, but went nowhere. Apparently Obi-Wan was too weak even for mind tricks right now.

" _I know you're a Jedi,_ " she repeated, her words spilling into each other, "because you have a lightsaber. And the other Jedi told us he needed his back."

Obi-Wan's back went rigid, and he turned his head slowly to the woman. She was smiling goofily at him, her light blue lipstick smudged across her chin.

"Other Jedi?" he asked hurriedly. "Tall? Young? Blue eyes, dark robes?"

The woman looked at him for a long time, not saying anything, only chewing on her bottom lip so intently that it began to swell.

Obi-Wan sighed. " _Handsome?_ "

The girl broke out in a smile, showing off a set of strikingly white teeth.

" _Ahhhhh_ " she said in recognition, raising a finger to him. Obi-Wan joined in with the smile and the noise, before suddenly taking her hand in his roughly and staring her deep in the eyes.

"Take me to him" he ordered.

- 

The woman, Ya-Tomma Im, as she'd introduced herself, led Obi-Wan through the crowded club, her hand on his arm and that ridiculous grin plastered to her face.

"We found him out in the street, like, _covered_ in blood, and limping, so we took him back to the private rooms to get cleaned up" Ya-Tomma explained, stopping suddenly in front of a large set of locked doors.

"What are we doing?" She asked Obi-Wan, her face suddenly blank of expression.

"You're taking me to see a Jedi" he told her.

"Jedi? What's a Jedi?" Ya-Tomma asked, before her eyes glazed over and she fainted into Obi-Wan's arms.

He set her gently down on a nearby couch after using her hand for the scanner to get in, and entered the private rooms. As soon as the door shut behind him, the music faded to a distant thudding, the hallway full of crips, sweet air, nothing like the humid, sweat scented club behind him. The silence was strange, and Obi-Wan's ears rang with the absence of the deafening beat, and the pain of his shoulder became more acute with nothing to distract him.

The Force was coming to him much easier, and with the softness of the blue and red lights on the ceiling, Obi-Wan followed his senses down the curved, black painted hall, towards where Anakin was surely being kept.

He stopped in front of a small door, made for the tiny inhabitants of the planet, the doorknob down by his hips. He sensed pain inside the door, but also... _pleasure_ , and _happiness_. Finally, stooping down and powering up his lightsaber, Obi-Wan opened the door and jumped inside.

"By the _force_ , Anakin" Obi-Wan yelled instantly. "Put your tunic back on and come down here this second!"

Anakin sat in the middle of a large red couch, sinking back into the soft cushions, his arms resting on the backs of the sofa. A plethora of women greatly resembling Ya-Tomma surrounded him, all in different shades of pastel colours, the same markings around their eyes and hands. They were all touching him; running their hands through his hair and squeezing his arms. And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The couch Anakin sat on was on a raise in the floor, and Obi-Wan had to look up to talk to his apprentice.

"Let me explain" Anakin said, looking too comfortable for Obi-Wan's liking. "When I got dragged out of the speeder, I got in a fight with the people that grabbed me, but when I was finished, I'd gotten a really bad cut on my stomach."

The women around him nodded, and Obi-Wan noticed for the first time the faded yellow bandage around his middle, just above his naval.

" _So_ ," Anakin continued, his cheeks and chest flushed, "these women took me in a fixed me up."

Obi-Wan seized Anakin's foot and dragged him off the couch with protest from the assembly of girls.

Anakin hit the the floor with a grunt. "What was that for?" He asked, standing quickly, his ego clearly bruised.

"For scaring me" Obi-Wan said, a solitary finger raised and pointed at his Padawan's nose accusingly. "And for not trying to contact me when we were separated."

"Lighten up, old man" one of the women on the platform said, the others giggling in response.

Obi-Wan ignored them, instead handing Anakin his torn up robes from the floor. "Put these on" he ordered.

Anakin slipped the robes over his shoulders, looking equal parts agitated and ashamed. "It was just some fun, Master" he said quietly, making the pouty face that had worked on Obi-Wan when Anakin was a child.

" _Fun?_ " Obi-Wan demanded. He took Anakin's arm in his hand and turned them away from the women, ducking his shoulders to speak to him in a hushed voice. "Anakin, these women...you do not know what they want from you. Jedi are never safe in situations like this, they could be spies, they could be working for someone."

"You're wrong" Anakin said, loud enough for Obi-Wan to wince.

He could not believe what he was about to say. "Anakin, accompany me outside, I think there is a talk we must have."

"Thank you for taking care of my associate" Obi-Wan called modestly, tilting his head in recognition to the women, who could not have cared less.

"Yes, thank you for helping me" Anakin said, and all the girls began to beg him not leave, tilting their mouths down and letting out indignant cries.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and leaned down, exiting the small door and returning back to the strange corridor.

He suddenly did not recall the way in which he'd entered the hallway, either way he looked seeming the same and disappearing around a curve in each direction. _It must be a circle_ , he thought.

"Alright, what do we need to talk about?" Anakin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan stopped looking for the door to the way out to turn to his learner, wondering why he had initiated such a talk when it would only make them both uncomfortable.

"Those women in there were manipulating you" Obi-Wan explained, not one to sugarcoat things. "Sometimes people do that, when they are attractive."

"I know that people manipulate pevoke, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were Anakin. It's just, sometimes people use... _sexual appeal_ to manipulate others"

Anakin threw his hands up a little, wincing slightly at the strain it put on the wound on his abdomen. "Not _this_ conversation again" he moaned, taking off down the hallway.

Obi-Wan followed him, assuming that Anakin knew where he was going much better than he himself did. "Yes this conversation again, Anakin, you need to understand me!"

"I do understand you. And _you_ must understand _me_ that I had that situation completely under control" Anakin promised, not seeming to notice that they had just finished a complete rotation of the hall.

"Did you now?" Obi-Wan asked. "And how long _did_ you keep it under control, Anakin?"

"Until you got here, half an hour or so" Anakin waved a hand over his shoulder, still stomping around in circles.

His robes were torn in the back, exposing skin and making Obi-Wan laugh. He stopped walking then, his shoulder in a great deal of pain.

"Anakin, you have been gone for going on three hours" Obi-Wan said, casually leaning against the curved black wall and holding his shoulder.

"What?"

"Manipulation, Anakin. You don't expect to find it in some places, but people use it everywhere"

"But that's not right!"

Obi-Wan sighed, and gestured for Anakin to join him on the wall, for he did not believe he could walk much further in the circle without becoming dizzy.

"People will do anything - anything - to get what they want sometimes. This is why you must always be on guard, and always keep one part of you focused on the force, just in case"

"But you told me that sex was something between two people that cared for each other very much" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan grimaced, Anakin's naïvety on the subject saddening and awkward.

"Well, that wasn't the complete truth" Obi-Wan said slowly, not wanting to seem as though he'd lied all those years ago. The flowery, dry smell in the air was giving him an enormous headache, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was relaxing on a comfortable chair in the sunlight, meditating.

"Sex can be used in a large manner of ways; most of them selfish and deceitful" he explained, using broad hand gestures that did nothing to illustrate his point, but more to distract him from the uncomfortableness of the situation. But, as much as he didn't want to have the conversation, Anakin needed to know.

"So, essentially it's a tool?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan was fast to shake his head, dismissing Anakin's point firmly. "No, no of course not. It is supposed to be special, those who use it against others disrespect the act by doing it out of malice."

Anakin hummed in response, staring off into space, his face wistful.

Obi-Wan sensed suddenly a longing within Anakin, a deep ache inside him that clouded his thoughts and disrupted the force surround him. His fists were bunched by his sides, and his eyelids were heavy, looking out at nothing.

"But you know Jedi never indulge in such pleasure" Obi-Wan was quick to add. "It leads to attachment, and desire, and in turn jealousy and frustration."

Anakin nodded his head in long with the reasons, a small smile forming on the edges of his lips as he listened to his Master try to teach him yet another lesson.

"So you've never done it?"

"No" Obi-Wan said. "And it would serve you well not to, either."

Anakin laughed then, tilting his head back slightly, his hand resting on his middle, where the cut was.  
"Alright, let's get back the ship."

"If we can get out, that is" Obi-Wan said, craning his head down the left direction of the passage. "I think we'll need to sense where the door is- _WOAHH_ "

Anakin reached behind Obi-Wan and twisted the doorknob of the door he was leaning on, and he fell backwards onto the floor with a whump, the deafening music suddenly attacking his ears from every angle.

"Sorry Master Kenobi"

"You will be"

* * *

 

Anakin was 19 the next time his mentor was thrust into a talk.

Obi-Wan had just finished council with the other Jedi Masters after discussing the growing separatist movement amongst the Galactic Senate, and of what the Jedi should do about it, if anything at all, when his Padawan appeared in the doorway. The older Jedi was still shunning his learner for throwing himself out of a moving airspeeder the night before, and so when he showed up unannounced at his door, Obi-Wan was agitated.

"It's curfew Anakin, time for bed" Obi-Wan said curtly, waving a hand back out the door.

Anakin leaned more into the doorframe, grinning. "You know I don't care about curfew, Master" he said.

"Well you should. You are still growing, and if you don't get the proper amount of sleep you will not feel very pleasant" Obi-Wan instructed, gingerly peeling the neatly folded sheets of his cot back and sitting down on the bare bed. Looking up at his apprentice, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin did not need to grow anymore, now standing taller than him and showing no signs of stopping his rapid ascent.

"I wanted to talk with you" Anakin said. He traced a hand across the bland walls of Obi-Wan's room, completely untouched like every other Jedi's was meant to be. "A-about some things."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's not the time for that Anakin" he said, scrubbing his face with the backs of his hands, rustling his beard and eyebrows up at odd angles.

"When is the time for it?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, when I'm not about to collapse from exhaustion?" Obi-Wan asked with faux-cheer, putting his hands on his knees.

Anakin laughed, looking quite tired himself. "It's a bit urgent" he said quietly, glancing down at his feet and then smiling weakly up at Obi-Wan.

The tone of Anakin's voice made him frown, and he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Anakin closed the door behind him, looking nervous and unsettled.

"By the force Anakin" Obi-Wan said. "Take a seat, you're scaring me a little."

Anakin gave his master a gentle chuckle and sat on a chair opposite his bed.

They sat in silence for awhile, the air thick with anxious tension. What was wrong with him? Surely nothing too serious, or he would have told him already.

"What does _love_ , feel like?" Anakin finally asked, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. Obi-Wan almost reached out and smacked him upside the head, but didn't, and instead looked deep within himself to find the answer. He could be sleeping right now. That would be pleasant.

"Well," Obi-Wan began, as he so often did, "love has different forms. I love _you_ , the way I'd love a brother." Obi-Wan regretted never having biological brothers, but did not dwell on the regret for long, and simply decided to look forward and remember he had Anakin, and some people didn't even have that much.

"And then there's people -normal people- that experience romantic love. I am the wrong person to ask about that kind of love. Although you shouldn't be asking at all, Anakin."

"But surely to be a Jedi and uphold peace and look after the people, I must know what they experience and understand it? Shouldn't I?" Anakin asked, scrabbling for excuses.

Again, like always, Obi-Wan Kenobi was not the best candidate for explaining romantic love, and the only way he would be able to describe it at all would be through secondary sources, through seeing it in others, and watching it happen to those around him.

"It seems like those who fall in love with others, experience a deep infatuation period to begin with" Obi-Wan began. "It looks as though it starts out slow, and then one might start going a bit insane; they need to see who they are in love with very often to satisfy some sort of ridiculous need to be around the other. And then the next stage seems to be lust, and then sadness. It all looks rather unpleasant, when you observe it. Everyone seems unhappy."

Obi-Wan found that he'd seemed to have lost himself in what he was saying, and quickly sat up straighter and delved back into the present to find Anakin looking as though he might cry.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, moving closer to him.

"Nothing, Master. It's just...you're right, it does sound unpleasant" Anakin said, although he was smiling, and touching his lips.

Obi-Wan prayed that this had nothing to do with the time Anakin had been spending guarding Senator Amidala, and decided that even if it did, that woman was too smart to ever indulge Anakin on his teenage fantasies.

Concerned as per usual, Obi-Wan frowned under his beard and blinked a little blearily at Anakin, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "Anakin, if you think you are in love, you aren't."

"I never said that, did I?" he defended, still smiling very furtively. "I simply wanted to understand what the fuss was about. And now I know, and it doesn't sound like I'd care for it."

"No, Anakin, you wouldn't" Obi-Wan concluded, intent on steering the conversation into a different direction. His Padawan concerned him often, with his disregard for all rules and practises, as well as his startlingly apparent talent in battle and strong force presence. But Obi-Wan was not a fool, or a coward, and he would see that Anakin became a Jedi master and a respected member of the council, once he had grown out of his awkward teenage curiosity and exploration.

"I suppose I'll go back to my rooms now" Anakin said. He stood so fast and so suddenly that the chair made a squeaking noise against the stone floor, and he leaned forward and shook his Master's hand ardently, before disappearing out of the door in a flourish of dark robes.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called after him, pressing his two first fingers to his temples.

Anakin appeared in the doorway flushed and breathing heavy, as though he'd sprinted back to Obi-Wan's room. "Yes, Master?"

"Go to bed, it's late"

"Yes Master"

* * *

 

"Something wonderful has happened. Ani... I'm pregnant"

A thousand things flashed behind Anakin's eyelids in a mere three seconds. The Jedi, the war, Obi-Wan, Padmé, duty, his life.

A little panicky, he sped over the checklist for having children in his head that Obi-Wan taught him so long ago.

_They must be old enough._

No, he supposed they weren't old enough. They were both young, younger than usual to begin a family, even under normal circumstances.

_They must care for each other very much._

He thought they did. He loved her. Padmé had to care for him too. Why else would she stay with him? The only explanation was that she had the same unapologetically powerful love for him as he did for her. The thought made his chest warmer, heat spreading from the centre of his sternum to the tips of the fingers on his flesh hand.

_They have to be consenting_

Anakin ticked that off mentally, knowing that they always asked eachother for permission before doing anything at all. But he supposed in a way none of them consented for a child, which made him frown.

Padmé looked up at him hopefully, watching the wild array of emotions pass across his face with obvious distress. The warmth in his chest was suddenly replaced with panic. If she was freaking out, didn't that mean he should be too? It wasn't her fault she was pregnant, she was the sensible one, the one who took precautions. He supposed maybe it was his blame; he was too reckless, wanting to spend every moment he had (however brief) back from deployment locked away in her bedroom. How could the other Jedi _live_ without sex? - no, that was another question for another time. All he knew was: their loss.

And what of the senate? The queen of Naboo? Surely they'd wonder what had happened when their representative turned up with a belly the size of a BB unit. The HoloNet already hacked into Padmé as it was, but if she showed up pregnant and seemingly unmarried, they would have a field day. Rumours would fly, not that _he_ cared much, but he knew it made Padmé uncomfortable to see such wild gesticulations about her private life running rampant. Anakin was gripped with a sudden wish to renounce everything, to simply be married to his wife, the woman he loved, with no shame or secrets.

He wanted to ask Obi-Wan for advice, is what he really wanted. But instead, he gave way to the sudden joy that Padmé was going to have a baby, _his_ baby, and they're both alive and together after what feels like a lifetime. Something wonderful _had_ happened.

"That's..." he began.

By the force, what would he tell Obi-Wan? No, he wouldn't tell Obi-Wan, that's what he would do. But would his master sense it on him, the secret, the biggest one he'd ever kept, bigger than his hushed marriage even? Would he know something was wrong? Would he suspect Anakin was the father when the news got out that Senator Padmé Amidala was pregnant, and had never really been seen around with any potential candidates for the baby's paternal side except for, well, Anakin himself? He violently regretted the talk they'd had on Gamorr when Anakin had been a teenager about Padmé and babies, back when he had was naïve, drowning in hormones, and lacked the idea of discretion. Obi-Wan had looked at him so concerned when he'd slipped in something that had sounded like a want for children. He had had no idea it would ever get to this.

He glanced down at Padmé's stomach. She was already starting to show, and although Anakin knew next to nothing about children and childbirth, it seemed too soon to be so big, unless the baby was massive, or there were more than one. He pushed that thought out as soon as it popped in, one child was enough.

But, a baby. A brilliant, glowing little baby that looked just like him and Padmé mixed together, taking it's first steps across the floor of their apartment, saying it's first words while being cradled in it's mother's embrace. Anakin felt the ghost weight of a newborn in his arms, felt the joys and pains of a proper family stretched out ahead of him, all of it shared with Padmé.

"W- that's...thats wonderful" he finished, a smile lifting on the edges his mouth by itself.

No, he wouldn't need to ask Obi-Wan what to do. Not this time. Not for something this _right_ , something he knew he could navigate completely by himself. Something Obi-Wan actually wouldn't understand at all, come to think of it. He would never know this type of happiness.

Despite Anakin's sudden rapturous excitement - for this was the logical next step when married to the person you loved, even if you were a Jedi in a secret relationship with an important politician; having children - Padmé still seemed deeply troubled. She looked to be almost on the verge of tears.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked. There was definite desperation in her eyes. The problems were large, Anakin would admit. What if the kid looked completely like him, and everyone could tell? That was a small chance, he knew, but still one worth entertaining. Would Padmé be forced to resign from the job she loved so dearly? It was understandable how alarmed she was.

But Anakin was too happy. He wanted her to be happy as well.

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now, alright?" He told her, meaning it. He put a hand on her cheek and she leaned her head, pressing her soft skin in gently. He wouldn't let anything unfixable happen to her, he would see her peaceful.

"This is a happy moment" he said, before going to add, "the happiest moment of my life."

When they leaned in and kissed one another, Anakin felt as though his heart would burst. There would be so many things he would miss, so many opportunities stolen from him by the war and by the Jedi, but he would be content knowing Padmé was looking after their child. The thought of her not spending all the time without him now that she would have their baby was comforting, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny frame, and held her close.

They would be happy, their tiny, beautiful family.

It was all he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! hope u liked it


End file.
